At the present time, detectors of position and/or of orientation can be of the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) type using elements made of polysilicon, or again may comprise accelerometers.
Such detectors of position and of orientation, having very short response times, so as to be usable for example in video game joysticks, require a dedicated technology for their fabrication, which is difficult to integrate into a standard CMOS technology process line.